Meet the Family
by elsiecarson
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph fly to Britain to meet her brother just after the wedding. Clarisse is nervous and her brother and his wife press her for all the details. Sweet story about the acceptance of family.
1. Chapter 1

Joseph feels Clarisse cuddle against him as Genovia One is flying to London to meet Clarisse's brother. Joseph puts his arm around Clarisse's shoulders and pulls her closer. He knows she's not asleep. Clarisse never sleeps on short flights. Joseph knows that she feels more comfortable flying when she has his arms around her. Clarisse never felt like she could relax when she asked Joseph to sit next to her before they were married. Joseph is a light sleeper due to his security job and he hears Clarisse unbuckle her seatbelt and head towards the back of the plane. She's soon back in her seat and when Joseph opens his eyes Clarisse is holding a cup of tea in her hands. "Hey, you didn't bring me one." Joseph says with a smile.

"You were asleep when I got up. Do you want me to go get you a cup of tea?" Clarisse asks turning towards her husband.

"No, I'm alright. I was teasing. You look more relaxed than I've ever seen you on a flight." Joseph kisses Clarisse's cheek.

"I brought some cookies. Do you want one?" Clarisse asks as she sets a plate down. She loves having cookies when she has a cup of tea.

"Oh, you brought Peak Freens. They are my absolute favourites. Is there a chocolate one for me?" Joseph asks looking at the plate.

Clarisse shifts the cookies around on the plate to find the chocolate cookie she knows is on the bottom. "There you are my darling. I brought a chocolate one just in case you woke up. You know I don't like chocolate cookies." Clarisse picks up the chocolate cookie with two fingers and cups her hand under the cookie and feeds it to her husband.

"Am I ever glad you don't like chocolate cookies. It leaves more of them for me." Joseph says as he finishes the bite of cookie and takes the rest of the cookie from Clarisse. "Is something wrong darling? You seem awfully tense."

"I'm worried about my brother's reaction to all this. He doesn't take well to change and he's always been very protective of me. I hope he's happy about this. I'd hate to have an issue between James and I or James and you." Clarisse says quietly as she sips her tea.

"You can't worry about your brother. I am sure he'll be happy for you. He loves you. Don't worry now. Come here and cuddle with me. Drink your tea and just relax. You can't fuss over any of this." Joseph polishes off his cookie as Clarisse snuggles into his side.

Clarisse sighs gently. Joseph always makes her feel as much more when she's stressed about a situation. Joseph always knows just what to say when she needs reassurance. "Your Majesty, we're starting our descent into Heathrow."

"Thank you, Danny," Clarisse says as she sits up and reaches under seat for her handbag. She runs her brush through her hair quickly and runs some lip gloss over her lips. Genovia One rolls to a gentle stop at the gate. Clarisse gets up out of her seat and reaches up to open the overhead bin. "Joseph, can you get the carry-on bags down? I can't reach."

"Of course, darling. Just give me a moment and you're not carrying your own bag." Joseph says as he reaches up and grabs the two carry-on bags.

"My gallant knight, I can carry my bag, but thank you for offering to do that for me." Clarisse praises her husband highly.

"You just need to focus on finding your brother in this massive airport." Joseph teases his wife. "Who's bringing up our large suitcases?"

"Jim said we should wait just off the plane and he'd meet us and walk with us through the terminal together so he wouldn't lose us in the airport. If we get separated it will be next to impossible to meet up again." Clarisse walks just ahead of Joseph as he hoists the bags onto his shoulders.

"What have you got in this bag? Every time I lift one of your bags I feel like I could pull a muscle. You always over pack for trips abroad." Joseph says as he gently sets the bags down while they wait for Jim.

"I am a woman. I always over pack. I could always carry my own bag if it's too heavy for you." Clarisse teases Joseph.

Jim walks up wheeling the suitcases behind him. "Well, at least Jim gets the unenviable task of dealing with the big suitcases." Joseph teases as he and Clarisse walk into the arrivals area at Heathrow.

"You're only upset because you're carrying my laptop and you didn't want this to be a working vacation." Clarisse smiles at her husband.


	2. Brother Mine

"Clarisse!" James calls as he waves his hands so Clarisse can find him.

Clarisse pauses when she hears her name called. When she finds her brother she rushes towards him and Joseph and Jim struggle to keep up with her.

"James, it's so good to see you!" Clarisse says as she hugs her brother.

"It seems as if your husband had trouble keeping up with you. Are you still making him carry your luggage?" James teases his sister.

"Only the carry-ons." Clarisse says nonchalantly as Jim finally catches up.

"Yes, but knowing you. Dear sister, your carry-on is terribly heavy. You never could pack light." James teases his sister again.

"You have no idea." Joseph says as he and Clarisse follow James out to the car with Jim trailing behind.

"Of course I do. Clarisse used to take twice as long as anyone else to pack for a trip. She used to pack and repack more than anyone else. She always packed twice as much as anyone else too." James says to Joseph.

"She still does all those things. She started packing for this trip three days before I did. I can't imagine being in the same room with her when she's packing for an official trip. She stressed me out just gearing up for this trip and I don't stress easily." Joseph admits to James.

"Alright you two, stop talking about me as if I'm not here. Joseph, you were only stressed out because you were nervous about the trip. Don't blame me for everything." Clarisse smiles at Joseph.

"Get in the car, Clarisse. James and I will load the luggage." Joseph pats Clarisse bum as she climbs into the car. "Jim, I'll see you and Danny back here in two weeks." Joseph says as he takes the large suitcases from Jim. "God, this must be Clarisse's suitcase I can hardly lift. I swear she packs bricks in here."

"Let me help." James says as he watches Joseph struggle with the bright fuchsia suitcase. They succeed in hefting it into the trunk of the car. Joseph lifts his suitcase into the car much more easily.


	3. Casual Conversation

Joseph climbs into the car next to Clarisse and she quickly leans against Joseph. She doesn't like arguing with Joseph at all and she doesn't even like hearing his voice raised or cross. "Hello by the way Joseph," James says from the front seat.

"Hello James. It's been a long time." Joseph says as he wraps his arms around Clarisse.

"It has been a long time. I'm happy to have you back in London as my brother. Clarisse sounded so happy when she called to tell me and she looks very happy now that I see the two of you together. We all knew, you know." James says slyly as he drives towards his house on the outskirts of London.

"What did you know?" Clarisse asks pretending she knows nothing about what James is talking about.

"We knew how you felt about Joseph. When you came to visit on your way home from San Francisco Lillian and I could see the change in the connection between the two of you. You stopped wearing black and I suspected that Joseph had something to do with that. You were glowing and you looked so happy. Lillian was waiting for the telephone call from you to say you and Joseph were in a relationship, but it never came. You were too discreet, but I could tell that you were much closer when I came to visit and meet Mia. I noticed the looks between the two of you and the touches when you thought no one was looking. It was so sweet." James says with a genuine smile.

"You noticed all that? Clearly we weren't as discreet as we thought we were. Perhaps that's why the Archbishop said what he said at the ceremony." Clarisse says with shock written all over her face.

"You tried not to be obvious with anything, but I'm your brother I can read you better than most people, with perhaps the exception of Joseph. Your emotions show through to me every time." James tells his sister.

"Well, maybe I was a little more obvious with my emotions than I thought, but Joseph may disagree with you. He and I were always trying to clarify our feelings for each other. Joseph has been very important in my life. He was there for me when my whole life felt like it was falling apart. I don't know how Joseph survived those few days after Philippe died. He was up all day protecting me and then up all night with me because I wasn't sleeping and he didn't trust anyone else to be with me. I don't think he slept for about four days." Clarisse says as she smiles compassionately at her husband.

"I remember calling to talk to you and Joseph answered and wouldn't let me talk to you because he'd just gotten you to sleep and he didn't want to wake you. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I could also hear the tiredness in his voice. His voice sounded raw and scratchy. He sounded very emotional. I don't think he quite knew what to say because he'd been talking to so many people. I didn't know what to tell him to help him. I knew when I heard Joseph's voice that I needed to get to Genovia as soon as possible. Joseph started sleeping because I was there though I don't think you realized I was there at all." James says seriously.

"Well, at least this visit is under better circumstances." Clarisse says happily.

"It certainly is. It's nice to see you so happy, Rissie." James teases his older sister.

"Oh, James, no one has called me that since I was a little girl." Clarisse says exasperatedly.

"You'll always be Rissie to me. I called you Rissie most of my childhood." James whines slightly.

"Rissie?" Joseph looks at his wife as he chuckles at his wife's nickname.

"Don't you start, Joseph. I've only just gotten James to stop calling me that." Clarisse moans.

"Didn't I ever call her Rissie in front of you? No, I guess I didn't on pain of death from my big sister, the queen. She threatened to have me hung by my toes in the courtyard by you, Joseph." James admits.

"I definitely have never heard that particular nickname for her." Joseph bites his tongue as he tries not to laugh at his wife's nickname.

"What do you call her then?" James asks cheekily.

"When I'm mad or when I'm happy?" Joseph asks seriously.

"Both," James requests. He wants to know as much about his sister's relationship.

"Oh Joseph, don't! James has no right to ask questions like that." Clarisse begs her husband. She's very private.

"Now, Clarisse, if anyone has the right to know about these things it's your brother. Besides, you can tell you brother your nicknames for me after." Joseph reasons with his wife.

"Well, alright, at least they're sweet nicknames." Clarisse finally concedes.

Joseph kisses Clarisse's cheek before he answers James' question. "When I'm really upset with her I use her full name. If I'm frustrated or trying to make a point I call her Clarisse and I call her Claire when I'm happy and I use sweetheart as a term of endearment." Joseph explains.

"How do you keep all the names straight?" James teases his brother-in-law.

"Clarisse and I know what each one means and that's all that matters." Joseph says firmly.

"Alright Clarisse, what do you call Joseph?" James asks as they pull up at his house.

"Well, I have a bit of a different system. I never shorten Joseph's name. It's always Joseph. When I'm talking to his parents I call him José because that's what his mother calls him. He was born and raised in Spain. I have more terms of endearment for Joseph. I call him darling at more public times and my love when we're alone and I'm feeling particularly happy, which is much more often now." Clarisse tells her brother honestly.

"So, José when you're home with family hmm? I don't see it. You'll always be Joseph to me, but that's probably my sister's fault. I heard that my great niece calls you Grandpa Joe. That's sweet." James tells Joseph.

Joseph smiles. Secretly he likes that he and Amelia have that kind of connection with each other. "I've always said she could call me anything as long as she didn't call me Joey. I have to admit I was surprised when she started calling me Grandpa Joe though."

"Oh James, you should see the two of them together. It's sweet the way they are with each other. I love watching the two of them. They get all so well and they always have. They had a connection from moment one. He facilitated how much better my relationship with Mia got. He doesn't know I know this, but I know Joseph told Mia some stories about me to try and get Mia to understand me better. He desperately wanted my relationship with Mia to work well. Mia adores him and my favourite moment very early on between Mia and Joseph was when he was trying to teach Amelia how to dance. I loved the connection I saw and Joseph rescued her to get her to the Independence Day Ball in time to say she wanted to be a princess. To Mia Joseph was a member of the family before we ever got married. Joseph has always been able to calm Mia down better than anyone else. He always knew what to tell her to reassure her when she was upset and worried about a situation. Joseph was invaluable in getting Amelia to where she is now. I never told him that before." Clarisse admits. "I wasn't surprised when Mia started calling Joseph grandpa. She's been trying to call him Joey for years, so grandpa was her allowable term of endearment."

"You wouldn't let Mia call you Joey? That's funny." James chuckles.

"No, I draw the line at going into a show store and buying black pumps for her in San Francisco. I was asked if I wanted to wear the pumps or if I wanted them boxed. That was the most uncomfortable moment I've ever had." Joseph remembers that moment vividly. Joseph and James pull all the luggage out of the car.


	4. Welcome Back

"Clarisse!" Lillian, James' wife, calls from the house. "Welcome back!"

"Lillian!" Clarisse calls as she hops out of the car and rushes towards her sister-in-law. "It's so good to see you again."

Lillian hugs Clarisse tightly. The two ladies get along very well together. "Alright ladies, let's go in. It's cold out here." James says as he and Joseph carry the luggage up to the house.

"I have tea ready in the sitting room." Lillian says leading the group into the house.

James and Joseph look at each other knowingly and James says, "I think Joseph may prefer coffee to tea, my dear."

"I can arrange for that. I'm surprised you don't like tea living with Clarisse, Joseph. She converts everyone to the way of tea eventually." Lillian teases her sister-in-law.

"She might convert me eventually, but I still like coffee after I've travelled." Joseph puts the suitcases down in the foyer and walks into the sitting room with his hand on his wife's lower back. He walks this way with his wife often, really as force of habit from his security days.

"Well, I have faith that Clarisse can convert you. She managed to convert Rupert to drinking tea and he was a devoted coffee drinker." Lillian mentions as they sit down in the elegant sitting room.

"Oh Lillian, let's not bring up Rupert. We're here to allow you to get to know Joseph on a personal level. Are you alright darling? You look tense." Clarisse looks at her husband who never looks entirely comfortable in such an elegant setting and Lillian bringing up Rupert surely can't have helped him at all.

"I'm fine. Don't fuss over me so much, sweetheart." Joseph says as he leans over and kisses Clarisse's cheek.

Clarisse smiles. Joseph hates being fussed over even if he deserves it. She pours herself a strong cup of tea and leans back into the sofa. Joseph moves over to sit closer to his wife.


	5. Abject Terror

"So, Joseph, tell us what your scariest moment was when you were protecting Clarisse. I'm sure there's one that sticks out in your mind." Lillian asks as she passes her husband a slice of pound cake.

Joseph noticeably gulps when Lillian asks the question. The moment he's thinking about still causes his to viscerally react. Clarisse looks at him and cuddles closer to him. She knows what he's thinking about and it was terrifying for her too. Joseph sighs before he begins to speak. "The scariest moment for me occurred after Philippe died and before we went to San Francisco. Clarisse was opening a children's centre, so, naturally I was accompanying her. I helped her out of the limo keeping an eye on the crowd the whole time. Clarisse made a speech and just as she was about to turn from the podium and go over to cut the ceremonial ribbon I noticed a man moving rapidly through the crowd. As he got closer to the podium he pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. I ran towards him placing myself between him and Clarisse. As I got closer he pointed the gun at me and fired it. I turned slightly to avoid being struck in the chest. I was hit in the shoulder and the other security guards took the man down. Clarisse rushed through the crowd towards me and tried to stop the bleeding. I fell unconscious in Clarisse's arms. When I woke up I was in hospital and Clarisse was sitting in a chair at the edge of my bed with tears in her eyes. I was devastated that I had caused her so much pain after everything she'd been through already. I was simply happy she hadn't been injured."

"There was another moment that was frightening for me. We were driving back from the Winter Palace and a car stopped dead in front of us and we crashed into the back of the car. Joseph was immediately alert and on edge. Suddenly shots rang out and Joseph gently pushed me to the floor. The shots moved from the front of the car to the side where I was. Joseph quickly reached up and turned the interior lights off in the back. Luckily the car and the windows were all bulletproof and the back windows were fully blacked out. Joseph made sure the doors were locked and gently pushed me closer to the floor. I could see the fear in his eyes. He slid off the seat to the floor next to me. He held my hand for a moment before he pulled his gun from the holster under his jacket. I turned my head into his chest and was terrified as Joseph pointed the gun at the door. He pulled me across the car to the far side as a shot rang out and the lock was blown apart. The car door slowly opened and Joseph pushed me behind him as he fired two shots at the silhouette he could see in the dim light from the street lights outside. He didn't shoot to kill, but to wound. He shot this man once in the hand and once in the shoulder. He made me stay in the car when he got out and checked to see what had happened. Two drivers and another security guard were injured. Joseph made a telephone call and quickly he and I were whisked off after I made sure that everyone who was injured was off to the hospital. Luckily Joseph didn't have to drive the car that was brought for us. He got in the back of the car pulling me in behind him and I immediately collapsed onto Joseph's chest and burst into tears. I didn't want to see Joseph get injured and sitting in the back of the car that night I really thought he was going to be hurt." Clarisse reaches for Joseph's hand and squeezes it tightly. Joseph notices the tears standing in Clarisse's eyes and he wordlessly passes her his handkerchief from his inside pocket. He wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her forehead.

"You never told me about either of these incidents and I'm rather glad you didn't. I would have terrified for your safety." James says with a grim smile.

"If I'd told you the truth you would have been back in Genovia like a shot trying to protect me and I would have gotten frustrated and defensive. Joseph has always protected admirably and he wouldn't have taken lightly to having someone else trying to protect me. You are a good brother, but I had an excellent staff who were perfectly capable of looking after me." Clarisse dries her eyes and hands Joseph his handkerchief back.


	6. Wedding Talk

"Let's talk of happier things. We know so little about you, Joseph, even though you've been in Clarisse's life for as long as I've been in James' life." Lillian teases the couple. "Tell us how the wedding and the days leading up to the wedding happened."

"Oh dear, you want me to relive the most rollercoaster four days of my entire life. I had the lowest point and highest point in my love life in that time period. Joseph proposed to me just after Nicholas came to stay at the palace and Andrew had proposed to Mia. He didn't want an answer right then, but he asked me to consider what he had said very carefully. I did and I'd almost completely made up my mind to say yes when the incident with Mia falling into a fountain with Nicholas came up and suddenly I didn't feel as if I could just go off and marry Joseph.

"A couple of days before Mia's wedding Charlotte, my assistant, asked me to pick out a table setting and a musical selection for Mia's wedding. I pressed play on the C.D. player as I slowly wandered around the table looking at place settings. A particular song came on and I got an urge to start dancing and so I did, with someone who wasn't there. Little did I know that Joseph had been watching me the entire time. He swept into the room on gentle feet and pulled me into his arms. He waltzed me across the floor and I leaned my head on his chest. He looked down at me and said, "Have you been thinking about us?" I dropped my head away from Joseph's eyes and whispered, "Yes". He knew right then and there what I was about to say and he couldn't hear it from my own lips. He pulled back and started to back out of the room. I lunged at him with tears in my eyes and I grabbed his hand. I cried and I said, "Please Joseph you had to know what I was going to say," I explained why I couldn't marry him at that moment and I watched his heart break. I will never forget what he said that night as he stepped back from me. He said, "You were never just my queen, Clarisse. I would have done anything for you, but if you want me to see you first and foremost as my queen then that's what I'll do." He walked out and I thought I'd blown my chance at happiness. I snapped the music off. I hadn't made any decisions at all. I went up to my suite and changed into my pyjamas and then I did what any broken hearted woman would do: I went down to the kitchen and I ate a whole pint of ice cream straight from the carton and I went upstairs and cried. I didn't know how to fix what I had done to Joseph. I didn't see him again until Mia's wedding two days later. I knew he was watching me from afar, but it didn't feel the same. I got up the morning of Mia's wedding and dressed casually to walk Maurice. I walked him over to the maze and let him off his leash. He ran around with all the happiness in the world. I looked up to the wall that overlooks that garden. Joseph was watching over me as he always was." Clarisse feels Joseph tense next to her as she tells their story.

"Even though she'd broken my heart I couldn't leave her unprotected. I watched her every moment I could because I knew I was leaving." Joseph says as he holds Clarisse closely. He then looks down at his wife. "You ate a whole carton of ice cream that night?"

"Yes, I did. What did you do to drown your heartache that night? I'm sure you must have done something. The way you looked at me that night, you must have done something to get rid of the feelings for a while." Clarisse asks gently.

"You don't want to know what I did that night. It's not a side of me I ever wanted you to see or know about." Joseph says calmly.

"Joseph you can't tell me anything that will make me love you any less. Tell me what happened that night." Clarisse begs as she sets the tea cup down.

Joseph sighs heavily and runs his hands over his face. "You won't like it. I immediately went back to my room and pulled a bottle of scotch out of my cupboard and I drank and drank until I could hardly remember what had happened between us. You didn't see me the next day because I locked myself in the dark security room with the biggest hangover I'd had since I was old enough to drink."

Clarisse sighs heavily. She thought that his story was probably along those lines. Every time something happened to Clarisse that he felt was his fault she would find him in his room drinking his problems away. "Oh Joseph, I'm sorry I pushed you to that. You never drink unless you are finding a situation terribly emotional."

"You know I remember after you went back into the palace to get ready for the wedding and I went back to my room to put my tuxedo on and all I could think was that it should be you and I. I saw you get into the car to leave for the cathedral and I went weak at the knees. You looked stunning and even though in my head I desperately wanted to hate you my heart simply wouldn't let me. I had to stay away from you so I didn't fall on my knees and beg you to reconsider." Joseph admits to his wife.

"Well, let's finish this story because I do have a counter to your story you just told me. I got ready in my dress that I'd chosen for Mia's wedding and I was almost dreading going into that cathedral. I knew that I would only be able to see us getting married and I would probably cry. I walked into that cathedral and because I'd helped Mia so much so much with the wedding it was exactly what I would have had if I was getting married I actually had to go to the ladies' room and compose myself before I greeted any guests. When I sat in my seat and looked up at Andrew all I could think was that I wished it was Joseph standing there waiting for me and being nervous waiting for me. I almost fell apart, to be honest. I could feel Joseph's eyes on me from the back of the cathedral. It took all my strength not to run down the aisle, in front of everyone, and throw myself at Joseph and apologize and kiss him and beg him to take me back and give me time to rebuild our relationship. Even Helen noticed how anxious I was and she doesn't know me all that well. I was fidgeting and I never fidget. I never wanted to feel the way I felt at that wedding. I just wanted the moment to pass so I could stop feeling so down. My day got worse before it got better and I wanted Joseph near me.

"I went to talk to Amelia just before she was to walk down the aisle. She looked so nervous and suddenly I realized just what I was asking of her and I couldn't believe that I hadn't figured it out before. I hugged her and told her to be strong. I went back into the cathedral and sat and bounced Trevor on my knee. Everything seemed to happen quite quickly once the wedding started. Lily looked like she was about to be sick wearing pink. I watched my beautiful granddaughter start to walk down the aisle and then stop dead. I was so worried about her. Andrew was lovely and I was hoping that she would finish her walk down the aisle, but I wasn't overly hopeful. She never got a choice on who she wanted to marry and if I've learned anything about Mia she likes to make her own decisions. I watched her turn and run back up the aisle and my heart panicked. Somehow I needed to fix the situation. I walked past Joseph on my way out and I felt his support instantly. Amelia was in tears when I found her and I couldn't tell her that she had to marry Andrew. I had to tell her that she should make her own mistakes because the one she was about to make I'd already made once. I held her and let her cry for a while. Joseph followed me out to make sure I was safe. He always was there for me. I walked back into the church and stood at the back as Amelia walked back down the aisle and fixed everything between her and Andrew and changed the marriage law. Suddenly Charlotte came over holding her earpiece for me and said that Amelia wanted to talk to me. She'd borrowed Lionel's earpiece and microphone to talk just to me, so Joseph couldn't hear what she was saying. She whispered to me because she didn't want anyone around her to hear what she had to say. She said just because she didn't get her fairytale ending didn't mean I shouldn't get mine. I was instantly flustered and unsure of how to react to what Mia had said. I knew Charlotte had heard everything and she pretended she hadn't. I rearranged my coat that was over my dress as I approached Joseph. I didn't know what to say or how to approach the situation. I desperately wanted everything to work out, but I was terribly scared that he would turn me down because he was upset with me for turning him down. My face was flushed and I called Joseph over gently. He called me Your Majesty and I hated when he called me that, so I decided to soften him up a little. I stepped closer to him and said softly, "Dear Joseph," his eyes widened at me. He was surprised to hear such a term of endearment from me." Clarisse says as she picks up a cookie.

"She'd shocked me. I never thought she'd be that way with me again. I wanted to be with her always and I felt my heart soar when she was talking to me. I wanted to let her know everything was going to be okay. I really felt like I'd lost her because I'd pushed her too quickly. When I was standing there listening to her I had to really bite back my emotions and try not to cry or get angry with her because she'd changed her mind. All I could see was her, but I could hear the congregation whispering and murmuring behind me. They had no idea what was going on and I had a moment where I was unsure of what was going on and I was more unsure because of the way Clarisse was looking at me. She always looked so poised and in that moment she didn't look as calm and poised as she normally does. I allowed her to take her time and tell me what she needed to tell me, but I had to try very hard not to interrupt. I wanted to comfort her, but I wanted to let her speak freely. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to what Clarisse was saying. Normally I can read her instantly, but I couldn't that day as much. It worried me more than I ever thought it would." Joseph says quietly. Normally he would never tell anyone this much about his emotions, but he needs Clarisse to know the truth and he doesn't feel uncomfortable telling James and Lillian the truth.


	7. Reception

"Finish the story! We want to hear the end." Lillian begs her sister and brother-in-law.

"Well, I stood in front of Joseph with my hands clasped in front of me being terribly nervous. Once he came close enough that I could whisper and he would be able to hear me I said, "Is it too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?" He paused for longer than I anticipated. It made me even more nervous if that was even possible. He barely looked at me when he was pausing. Finally I heard him sigh heavily and I thought he was turning me down. Then he said to me, "I thought you'd never ask." He tossed his grey gloves into his top hat and pulled his earpiece out of his ear and tossed it into his top hat as well. He turned to his second in command and said, "Shades, you're in charge now. Good luck with Lionel. I'm going to a wedding." I sighed a contented sigh as Joseph smiled at me and took my hand. I was so happy." Clarisse daydreams about that moment in her life.

"I was instantly nervous when Clarisse took my hand in public for the first time. I was worried about the reaction of the public. I didn't want her reputation to be ruined by me. She was beaming as we walked down the aisle and even managed to joke, whereas I looked like I was about to be executed I was so nervous. I wanted to look happy so badly so people didn't think it was being forced. The Archbishop made the situation light and funny which made it easier for me. All I could see as I walked down the aisle was all the members of parliament sitting on the bride's side of the cathedral. I'm certain my tension showed all over my face. I loved knowing that Mia was supporting me. It made the moment so much more special. I know that having Mia standing next to her was wonderful for Clarisse. It really relaxed her." Joseph says as he sips his coffee.

"Tell us the story about the reception. We saw the ceremony on television, but the reception was all a mystery. What was it like?" James pressures his sister.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that we had more fun in the lead-up to the reception than anyone who had to get the reception to look as if it had been created for us. I know that they had to change the tapestries so they were ours, change the banner so it had our names on it and they even had the cake topper changed to look more like us. We went to talk to the Archbishop and sign all of the official papers. I could see the fear, when we were about to walk out to the carriage, on Joseph's face. The reaction of the crowd had him on edge and he wasn't used to not being my security personnel and he went from that to my husband in a heartbeat, hardly an easy transition. He wanted to protect me, but as it turned out he needn't have worried. In the carriage, on the way back, my cell phone rang several times with questions about what song we wanted for our first dance, how we wanted the head table to be arranged, where we wanted to take pictures in the grounds. I actually had to confer with Joseph on what song we wanted to dance to because unlike most married couples we didn't have memories like that with each other." Clarisse smiles at Joseph.

Joseph chuckles at his wife. "I remember that moment. She turned to me and said, "What are we going to do? We don't even have a first song!" It was hard because we had to come up with song titles on our own without a list in front of us. I finally decided that I liked "You Light Up My Life" or "You Fill Up My Senses" and Clarisse decided she liked "You Fill Up My Senses" better, but all the decisions we had to suddenly make were surprised me. I thought, typical guy that I am, we could just use everything Mia was going to use, but it didn't work that way. I suddenly realized that we'd probably have to make a speech and I had nothing prepared. I had a pad of paper and a pencil in my jacket and I scribbled something down in the carriage and figured I could improvise the rest. Clarisse looked at me with panicked eyes as she realizes she has a speech, but it's written as a proud grandma, not an ecstatic bride. I tore a couple of pages out of my notebook and let her borrow my pencil. She smiled gratefully at me. I hopped out of the carriage first when we got back to the palace and swung Clarisse down into my arms. Helen hugged us both which took me aback slightly, but made me very happy. We went off to get pictures taken and Clarisse dragged Mia with us out to the gardens. The first picture she wanted to take was in the gazebo where I'd proposed. I still think my favourite was one we took in the rose garden and I was holding Clarisse in my arms as if I was carrying her across the threshold of a room. I only got one copy and it sits on the bedside table in our bedroom. There's a beautiful picture that Mia has on her desk of the two of us in the maze kissing and Clarisse has her foot popped just like the rest of her family. Mia loves that photo. Clarisse is very photogenic. I was just a prop."

"Oh, now that's not true! Joseph is very photogenic! My favourite photo or one of them, from that day is one of Joseph, Mia, and I standing under an oak tree in the back garden. Both Joseph and I have one hand on each of Mia's shoulders. We look like a perfect family. My favourite photo of just Joseph and I is one standing on the balcony of the ballroom just looking at each other. It's a simple photo, but our eyes carry so much emotion that it looks very special. That one sits on my desk, so I can look at it when I'm having a bad day. That day was so wonderful and looking at those photos allows me to relive it. Joseph looked so handsome that day in his tuxedo. I'd seen him in a tuxedo before, but this somehow felt different. The tone on tone accents in the vest were so very Joseph. We had a little bit of time before the reception started and for the first time in my life I felt awkward and nervous in front of Joseph. We both knew that we had to finish writing our speeches and so we went to my office and we both sat on the sofa and I leaned against his chest and we finished writing our speeches together. Suddenly Mia burst in and said, "Hey, we can't start the party without the newlyweds!" I remember smiling at Joseph when she said that. It was sweet to hear. Joseph looked at me knowingly when Mia spoke. He stood up and reached for my hand. I sighed and got up. I honestly wanted to just be alone with Joseph and talk, but I wanted to have the party too." Clarisse continues to tell the story.

"I felt the same. I wanted to enjoy the party, but I wanted to talk to Clarisse. I didn't have the words to talk to her right then. I could hear the guests as we started to walk down the stairs. I vaguely remember Mia telling us all the things that were going to happen at the reception. I barely heard a thing. I was watching Clarisse, but apparently Clarisse was listening because she kept me on track all night. Mia walked into the ballroom to await our entrance and suddenly Prime Minister Motaz came bursting out of the ballroom door and said, "What title are we going to give Joseph? When we introduce him it should be with a title. I know you probably haven't given it any thought, but I'd better give you a chance. Clarisse looked shocked. She didn't know how to respond. I automatically wanted to say that I didn't want a title, but I knew I didn't have an option. Clarisse took a deep breath and said, "Introduce him as Sir Joseph and I can knight him at a later date and then figure out what other titles he got on marrying me." I was shocked. I didn't realize I was going to get all her titles. I didn't want the titles, but I knew that in my position I was going to have to have titles. Sebastien was furiously scribbling in a notebook and then said, "Are we introducing you with just your new last name or shall we hyphenate your last name?" Clarisse looked surprised. I don't think she was prepared for all the questions she had to answer in rapid succession. "I think we better use the hyphenated last name just so there's nothing too jarring for me or the guests." I had my hand on her lower back the way I always walk with Clarisse. Finally Sebastien left and the double doors had guards at them. I kissed Clarisse on the cheek before she nodded to the guards and the doors opened and in we walked, side by side, for the first time. It felt so surreal. The ballroom erupted in a cheer when we walked in. Mia had changed out of her wedding dress and she ran across the room and hugged us. Helen and Patrick came over to hug Clarisse and congratulate us. Clarisse took Trevor in her arms and the scene just seemed so perfect. I could see Mia out of the corner of my eye and I saw her pick up her glass of champagne and a knife and I could see others doing the same thing. I gave Mia a glare as the clinking in the room got louder. Neither Clarisse nor I were or are terribly comfortable with public displays of affection. I felt Clarisse's hand on my shoulder turning me back towards her and she leaned forward and kissed me gently. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her close and really kissed her unlike the way we kissed in the cathedral. Mia whooped from the platform. Clarisse's eyes were sparkling when we pulled apart. I held her hand as we walked up to the head table and I pulled her chair out for her." Joseph says as he reminisces on that day.

"That kiss at the reception was phenomenal. I never thought I'd be bold enough to do that. Of course my cheeky granddaughter started the whole thing. It felt very surreal and I wanted to stay close to Joseph all night until it felt real. I felt strange even being able to hold his hand publicly. I could feel the tension in Joseph's hand when I held it. Mia had suggested that I change into something white before the reception, but I didn't want to change out of the outfit I'd been married in. Luckily I'd picked out the place setting for the reception and Mia and I had picked out all the food, so it wasn't all that different from the way I would have planned my wedding. We were enjoying the moments together. Mia sat next to me and we had Helen and Patrick sit at the head table with us. There were glasses of champagne on the table and Mia got up and said, "Everyone else will have a chance to make toasts to my grandma and Joe later, but I have to do this before I get too emotional after everything that has happened today. Today my grandmother made a very brave choice to follow her heart instead of doing her duty. When I met Joe when I was fifteen I was struck by how dedicated he was to the family. He was my protector, my advisor, my dance teacher, and my confidant while he was in San Francisco. My grandmother knew that Joe was the best person to help me. He talked with me about my grandma when I needed to. I watched them together when I got the chance and I realized that they had become very good friends through my grandfather's death and my father's death. My grandmother is a very private person and she never said out loud how she felt about Joe, but I could see in her eyes and his how much they cared about each other. When I went to my first Independence Day Ball I saw my grandma dance with Joe for the first time and grandma seemed so happy. It was nice to see. Joe and grandma were meant to be together and with a little push they changed their relationship. They could always talk to each other about anything. I also have to thank Joe because he was my support when I first found out I was royal. It wasn't uncommon, when I came to Genovia during the summer, to see grandma and Joe bent over a table looking at maps, or walking in the rose garden whispering together. Charlotte and I were standing on the terrace watching them and I said, "They make a cute couple." Charlotte was shocked. "They're not a couple!" she said indignantly. I remember rolling my eyes at her and saying, "Then you're blind." I'm glad my grandma has found someone she can be happy with because soon she won't have to be queen anymore and she and Joe can enjoy their retirement. Congratulations grandma and Joe, you deserve all the happiness in the world." To sit next to Joseph and not be worried about someone interrupting us was so nice. I felt slightly nervous. I kept worrying that someone would come up and ask me what Joseph was doing and it would all have been a dream."

"I remember Clarisse looking at me during dinner and saying, "This doesn't feel real." It certainly didn't. I don't think we'd even had a meal with anyone else before we got married, in fact, I don't think we'd ever had a meal just the two of us either. I felt wonderful getting to show my true emotions towards Clarisse publicly. I didn't have anything ordered for dinner because I was supposed to be on duty that night, so someone had to come out and ask what I would like. My kept bumping against Clarisse's under the table. Everything felt right with the world although I still felt slightly out of place. My clothes fit the part, but I didn't feel like I did. I began to resent the crowd around us because they kept clinking glasses to get us to kiss, which I suspect was Mia's idea, and I could see that it was making Clarisse uncomfortable. After dinner Sebastien announced the first dance and for the first time all night I relaxed. Clarisse and I stood up and walked to the centre of the dance floor. I pulled Clarisse close to me as the song we picked for our first dance started playing. Clarisse laid her head on my chest as we moved slowly around the room. It was clear Clarisse was more comfortable in the situation than I was. She looked so beautiful and relaxed." Joseph tells the story of the reception.

"We always dance well together and that night was no different despite the pressure of the occasion. I relaxed into the moment and just enjoyed it. I could feel the tension in Joseph's shoulders, but he soon relaxed into my touch. The song seemed to fit us beautifully and I was so glad we'd chosen it. When our song finished Joseph whispered in my ear, "I think I'll ask Mia to dance." I was so happy that he was so comfortable with my family, so off he went to ask Mia to dance and I went to sit back at the head table to watch my granddaughter and husband. The two of them floated across the floor and I could see both of them laughing and enjoying the company. Sebastien came up and asked me to dance. Joseph smiled as me as I came back to the dance floor. Joseph also danced with Helen. The formal part of the dancing ended and Sebastien ushered everyone back to their seats so we could do more toasts. There were so many people who wanted to make toasts it surprised me. I wasn't sure how people were going to react and I wasn't anticipating so much support." Clarisse smiles at the memory.


End file.
